fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aurora
Content has been moved to Forum:Aurora Theories. Please do not add any more theories here, add them there. ---- Protection I have protected this article due to the high amount of speculation about the topic. Registered users can edit it but IPs can not. It will be unproteced once more informatyion about the subject has been released. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 10:36, January 30, 2010 (UTC Other Meanings Aurora means cold in latin aswell) Does it? I thought cold in latin was frigidus. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 12:10, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Name Change Should we move the article to Arora now? ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 07:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should wait until Lionhead confirm that that's how they're going to spell it, since that wasn't how they spelt it in The Vision. A redirect might be a good idea for now, though. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 10:08, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Aurora Recently in an interview PM said Aurora is basically America (like Albion is England). Should that be put in the post? :We need a source of the interview. Weblink or it shouldn't go in there. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 06:09, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Here it is , you decide if its obvious enough to put into the article. ---Complier 16:39, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :He said "You can think of that continent just like when America was discovered." He doesn't say it is America. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 16:48, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry about that. :( I'm gonna delete this thing, seems like a waste of space for when Aurora is revealed in the game, o.k? Complier 21:25, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Delete what? You shouldn't delete talk page comments. It is sort of an unwritten policy that everyone sticks to but is never written down. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 21:37, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry again. Learn something new every day Complier 15:40, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed as Continent I'd add this myself, but I'm not quite sure how to fit it into the article. On 11 February, Peter Molyneux confirmed on his Twitter account that Aurora is a continent. This is his page, and you can find that particular post as having been released on 3:59 PM Feb 11th. Nosferatu13X 23:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) http://twitter.com/pmolyneux/status/8977405299 :It's already there in the second paragraph from the GameSpot interview, but I will reword the first para so it is more up-to-date as well. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 00:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : Woops! Sorry, I didn't see that there.Nosferatu13X 00:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Samarkand Anyone think that aurora is related to samarkand or samarkand is aurora? I mean the african esque landscape in aurora was also used to describe samarkan kinda. Plus there is a picture of a female hero fighting somone in what seems to be aurora and the person is weilding a master katana. No, Aurora is different from Samarkand as Aurora is desert and Samarkand is exotic Jungle as described in Fable 2, both places where mentioned at different times so there is a possibility that Samarkand may appear in Future Fable games (if any) or in a DC pack for Fable 3. King Ratcliffe 09:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Who said it was a jungle? You may be thinking of reaver when he said something about exotic substances and uninhabited people but garth said it was nothing like that. Both countries seem to be based on african/ middle eastern countries as samarkand draws influence from countries along the silk road which would also include deserts. Plus, like i said before, why would the enemey that is shown fighting a female hero be weilding a master katana when it looks like theyre in aurora. So either theyre related to each other or samarkand is part of aurora. Aleksandr the Great 21:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) It's not a jungle, every picture and video diary i've seen hasn't had a single tree, but they do show alot of sand, so I think we can all safely assume that Aurora is in fact a Desert, which have sand (excluding Antartica, which is technically a desert) Agow95 21:15, July 27, 2010 (UTC) No, that guy wasnt talking about aurora being a jungle, he was talking about samarkand being a jungle (which i disagree). Also i noticed that samarkand has been described as being west of albion as is aurora on the interactive map in the videos :P Aleksandr the Great 21:21, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :I don't remember Samarkand being described as west of Albion. Where did you hear that? I've personally considered it being both east and south; east for the real-world location of Asia in relation to England and south because Thunder is said (by the Oracle) to have come on a ship from the South Islands. As for Antarctica being technically a desert, absolutely. A desert is anywhere that gets less than 250mm of precipitation a year. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:49, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : :It says in fable that katanas com from the "Western" lands thus it is mor than likely "West" of albion. It also talks about katanas coming from the east coast of samarkand in fable 2 so that means its simply the first place you arrive when going west. And can anyone explain the why person/thing is weilding a katana? It could prove that aurora and samarkand are connected somehow. Aleksandr the Great 21:21, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : :Right, nothing has been mention about Samarkand in Fable 3, this late on in production I think we would of heard something by now. I think the only way they are connected is by being described differently from one and other. Exotic refers to beaches and jungle or tropical places, its in the dictionary! Aurora has been shown to have a lot of desert and sand dunes, Albions name was inspired by what Britain was called, Albion, West of Britain there is more lush land, jungles and forests, east is more sand desert and colder climate. I could be wrong but it is most unlikely that Samarkand is part of Aurora, but more probable is somewhere else in the world around Albion, (Hammer does mention at one point, uses the word 'Earth' so perhaps Albion and Aurora aren't the only places on earth, likely Samarkand is far FAR away!! phew lolKing Ratcliffe 22:46, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, sorry. I re-read the Katana articles and I agree that Samarkand should be west of Albion. You can also scrap that bit I wrote about Thunder because it turns out that it has no viable basis. My current view then is that Samarkand is West of Albion and Aurora is to the South, judging by its position on the maps we have seen from E3. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::PS. Sorry if this seems a bit badly written, I lost my internet connection and had to rewrite it, having forgotten what I'd already put the first time. :P -E